1. Field of the Invention
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting display, and more particularly, to a touch sensor and an organic light-emitting display including the touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, conventional displays have been replaced by portable and thin flat displays. Electroluminescent devices are flat and self-luminescent and have been considered as next-generation displays since they have a wide viewing angle, good contrast, and a quick response time. Also, organic light-emitting displays have better brightness, a higher driving voltage, and faster response time than inorganic light-emitting displays, and can provide multicolored images.